1. Field of Invention
This invention concerns maintaining the air pressure in a xerographic module of an image forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention is related to co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/714,994, entitled, "Method and Apparatus for Controlling Humidity in a Copying Device," filed on May 1, 2000, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Many different types of image forming devices are available in the marketplace. Some of these devices employ a xerographic process for producing the images. In a typical xerographic image forming device, all elements are located in the same ambient atmosphere, and the air pressure throughout the entire image forming device is the same as the ambient atmospheric pressure. Because some of these devices employ fans and blower motors to direct air throughout parts of the image forming device, the air pressure throughout the machine may differ depending on whether a blower is operated or not. Typically, there is no specific compartment or module in the image forming device that is separated from the rest of the image forming device and maintained at a different pressure than the other parts of the image forming device.